Tommy & Kimi: The Saga
by nobodiesangel
Summary: Tommy and Kimi's love forges over the years. Will it last?
1. Getting ready for Middle School

Tommy and Kimi: The Saga  
  
(Note: this is all assuming that Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil were born in 1990; Chuckie in 1989, Angelica and Suzie in 1988, and Dil in 1991. This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh. Please R/R!)  
  
(I do not own Rugrats, it is owned by Klasky-Csupo)  
  
12-year-old Tommy Pickles woke up on September 6th, 2002 the sound of an alarm blaring. He let out an audible groan. Today was the first day of school. Another whole new year of teachers and homework. But this year was a special year, because Tommy was going to his first day of Middle school. He looked to his right and listened to the calm breathing of his 11-year- old younger brother, Dil Pickles, who could sleep through an atomic bomb. He was almost going to gently shake him, like he had been doing since second grade to remind him to wake up for school, but he remembered that Dil was only in fifth grade, and Middle School started a half an hour earlier. He got up out of his bed and staggered towards his desk, where a bright blue T-shirt and jeans awaited him. He had always been partial to the color blue, ever since he was really little. He put on his shirt and jeans, and threw on some socks and shoes, and came down for breakfast. Didi Pickles, his mother, stood by the stove making pancakes. His father, Stu Pickles, was drinking coffee and looking at the paper.  
  
"Morning Tommykins!" said Didi cheerfully. "I made you pancakes for your first day of Middle School!"  
  
"Mom! Will you lay off the "Tommykins" crap? I have to keep up my image!" Tommy said, slicking back his purple hair. He sat down at the table next to his dad.  
  
"Oh, my Tommy is growing up!" Didi crooned as she set a plate of pancakes in front of her son. Stu looked up from his paper, and realized that his son had woken up.  
  
"Morning champ! First day of Middle School, eh? I remember my first day of Middle School . . . . . " Stu went on into one of his long stories. Tommy ate his pancakes heartily, not really listening. He finished, and put his plate in the sink. He went into the bathroom and found that Dil was there, washing his face.  
  
"Morning, Dilly" Tommy said, ruffling his younger brother's flaming red hair.  
  
"Don't call me that, Tom!" Dil said, while drying off his face. Tommy didn't answer. He brushed his teeth, than took out some styling gel that Did gave Stu for his birthday last summer. Stu never used it. Tommy squeezed some gel into his hands, and began spiking up his hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dil asked.  
  
"Making myself look cool."  
  
"Eww. You look like a brillo pad." Dil said, and then exited the bathroom. When Tommy finished his hair, he glanced at the clock on the wall of the upstairs hall. It was 7:55. The bus came at eight! Tommy ran downstairs, and got his backpack. He kissed both of his parents goodbye before running out the door to his new bus stop. 


	2. He notices her

(I name d the 1st chapter wrong . .dammit dammit! He doesn't notice her until this chapter! Anyway, please r/r!)  
  
  
  
Tommy slowed his pace once he got to the bus stop on the corner. Chuckie Finster was already there.  
  
"Hey Chuckie" Tommy said, wanting to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Hey Tommy. So, first day of the big MS huh? You scared?"  
  
"A little." Then they heard a girl's voice,  
  
"Hey Tommy! Chuckie! Wait up!" Tommy thought he was hallucinating.  
  
This girl running up to them was not Kimi Finster. She was too pretty.  
  
"Come ON Kim! What took you so long?" Chuckie said, worried. Chuckie was a big worrywart.  
  
"Nothing, just girl stuff." She said, shortly.  
  
Kimi had changed over the summer. She no longer put her hair up in three pigtails; like she had ever since Tommy had known her, but she let it loose so sleek black hair cascaded to her shoulders. Kimi had gotten new frames for her glasses, and they didn't look so geeky anymore. And her smile, oh her smile! Tommy had never felt this way before. He fought with his mind.  
  
She's so .. beautiful. No! I do not like her I do not; I do not, I DO NOT!   
  
"Tommy, is something wrong?" Kimi asked. Tommy was gaping openmouthed at Kimi.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong." Tommy said, regaining composure. At that moment, the bus came. Tommy walks up the aisle, and found that Phil was sitting in an empty seat.  
  
"Sit here, Tommy!" Phil said to him. Tommy sat. Kimi sat with Lil, and Chuckie sat with his friend Alex.  
  
The bus ride rolled on. When they finally reached the Middle School, Tommy was really nervous. He grabbed his backpack and hopped off the bus. The Middle School was enormous, nothing like his small Elementary School. As Chuckie walked past, he whispered in his ear,  
  
"Don't worry, Tommy. It's not that big once you see it."  
  
A teacher directed Tommy to orientation. While the principal made his boring speech, when he wasn't talking to Phil, he snuck a few glances at Kimi. She was whispering something to Lil. The way she moved, smiled, laughed, it was so . . perfect.  
  
Maybe I do like her . .  
  
"Tommy!" Said Phil, waving his hand in front of Tommy's face. "Snap out of it!" Tommy rubbed his head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Was that . .my sister you were looking at?" Phil said, disgusted.  
  
"No, Phil."  
  
"Oh, good, because if it was . . " then Phil stopped. From that day on, he knew. No matter how much Tommy denied it as the years went on, he knew Tommy had a crush on Kimi Finster. 


	3. the winter dance

(Sorry this took so long to get out, but The Sims Vacation + computer +free time+ me=addiction . . lol)  
  
It was December 15th, 2003. 13-year-old Tommy Pickles was sitting in his room with his two best friends, 14-year-old Chuckie Finster, and 13-year- old Phil DeVille. They had finished their homework, and were talking about the 7th and 8th grade winter dance, which was next week.  
  
"Who are you going with, Chuckie?" Tommy asked  
  
"I was thinking about going with Jade McCormick" said Chuckie, "but she already was going with someone."  
  
"Aw man, that sucks." Phil said.  
  
"I think I'm going to ask Lil." Chuckie said nervously. Tommy and Phil burst out laughing.  
  
"My-sis-ter?" Phil asked, barely able to catch his breath.  
  
When Phil and Tommy finally regained their composure, Chuckie asked Tommy,  
  
"So, Tommy, who are you going to ask?"  
  
"Umm . .nobody. I'm going alone." Tommy said, wringing his hands.  
  
"Oh, come on Tommy! It's obvious who you're gonna ask out!" Phil said teasingly.  
  
"Who?? Who??" Chuckie said, looking like he'd die from the suspense.  
  
"Well . ."Tommy hesitated, "um .. iwasthinkingaboutaskingKimi"  
  
"What?" Chuckie said, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"I was thinking about asking Kimi." Tommy replied, nervously.  
  
"Kimi Finster? As in my sister?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Umm . . yeah."  
  
Warp to hall, in between 4th and 5th period. Tommy saw Kimi; clad in pink t-shirt and blue jean hip huggers, talking to Lil about makeup.  
  
"Kimi! Kimi, wait!" Tommy hollered, running after her. Kimi stopped, and turned around to face her friend.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"Um, I gotta go find Chuckie. Se you later, guys!" Lil said, right on cue, and ran in the other direction,  
  
"Um. .well . . ."  
  
"What?" Kimi questioned.  
  
"Um . . Um . . Oh, hell. Kimi, will you go to the winter dance with me?" Tommy asked, looking down at his feet. Now Kimi was surprised. She had liked Tommy since the fourth grade, but never really thought he liked her. She had let her affections for him slide, until now. She smiled, and took his hand.  
  
"I wouldn't go with anyone else." Kimi said. Tommy heaved a huge sigh of relief. For a moment, he looked into her eyes. They were beautiful amber. Not letting himself get lost in her eyes, he said  
  
"Ok, then, it's a date. My dad will drive us there. See you at 7 next week?" Tommy asked hopefully.  
  
"It's a date." She turned in the other direction, and yelled, while running, "Lil, wait up!"  
  
Tommy did a little dance of victory, and yelled  
  
"YES!"  
  
Which, of course, made everybody in the hall look at him, but for once, he didn't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the night of the winter dance, 5 P.M, Tommy Pickles had just come out of the shower. He brushed his teeth, and then slicked back his hair. Her slipped into a white T-shirt and a blue flannel and blue jeans. He came downstairs to find his mother with a camera and his dad, as usual, reading the morning's paper.  
  
"Oh, look at how cute you look! " Then she snapped a million pictures.  
  
"Mom, cut it out!" Tommy exclaimed, while shielding his eyes from the flash.  
  
"Ready to go, champ?" Stu asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Tommy said, more surely than he felt.  
  
Stu drove up to Kimi's house, and Tommy nervously made his way to the Finster's door. Tommy gulped, and rang the doorbell. Kira Finster answered.  
  
"Hello, Tommy. You must be here to pick up Kimi and Chuckie. Come in." He came in, and saw Chaz and Emily Finster (Emily was Chaz and Kira's 11- year-old daughter, making her Chuckie and Kimi's half sister) playing Uno on the rug.  
  
"Hey Chaz, Em. Where's Kimi?"  
  
"Hey Tommy" Emily replied.  
  
"Oh, hello Tommy. Kimi is in the kitchen." Chaz said, in his usual nasal voice.  
  
Tommy stepped into the kitchen, to find Kimi on the phone with, you guessed it, Lil.  
  
"Um, Lil. I have to go, Tommy's here. See you and Chuckie at the dance. Ok, bye!" Kimi hung up. She turned to face Tommy, and he could not believe his eyes. Her shiny black hair was up in a stylish bun, with two chopsticks sticking out. She was wearing makeup, but not too much. She wore a spaghetti-strap black dress, with fringe off the hem, and black platform sandals. She was beautiful.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning." Tommy said, taking her hands.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Kimi said, laughing.  
  
The two said goodbye to Chaz, Kira, and Emily, and walked to Stu's yellow jeep. They got to the school a few minutes before the dance started. After Kimi thanked Stu for the ride, they met Chuckie by the entrance. He was wearing a green shirt and khakis, and Lil wore a pretty blue off the shoulder dress.  
  
"Now, Tommy, I want you to treat my sister right. Now funny stuff, OK?" Chuckie rambeled to Tommy.  
  
"Yes Chuckie." Tommy said.  
  
"Ok, now you two have fun, but remember, I'm watching you." Chuckie walked into the building with Lil. Tommy and Kimi entered the gym. It was decorated in white tinsel, and soap flakes were swirling around, like snow. Tommy and Kimi mingled for a while then met up at the refreshments table. They drank punch and talked. Every few minutes, Tommy would catch Chuckie out of the corner of his eye, watching them. Just as they finished their discussion on their parents and siblings, "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias came on.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Tommy asked. He took Kimi's hand, and gently led her to the dance floor. They began to dance, Chuckie and Lil dancing not far away. He pulled her closer to him, and smelled her hair. It smelled like some kind of herb concoction, a la Kira. It was a good smell. They danced, lively and slow, for a long time. After what seemed to be only a minute, the dance was over at 10. Chaz brought the four of them home, and unfortunately, Emily came along too.  
  
"Are ya gonna kiss Lil, Chuckie??" asked Emily impatiently, long auburn hair hanging in Chukie's face.  
  
"Shut up, Emily!" Chuckie fumed, pushing her hair out of his face.  
  
Chaz took Lil home first. Chuckie walked Lil to her door, kissed her, and then came back to the car. Then he came to Tommy's house. It was Kimi who did the walking. Tommy looked into her eyes for awhile, and said,  
  
"Would you slap me right now if I tried to kiss you?" Tommy asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Then, Tommy leaned in, and kissed Kimi. It was the perfect French kiss, and fireworks were exploding everywhere, and the dizzying excitement almost washing Tommy away. When he finally pulled away, he gazed into her amber eyes some more, before saying,  
  
"Well, see you Monday."  
  
"Yeah. Well, bye Tommy" Kimi said, walking back to her father's car.  
  
"Bye . . ." Tommy trailed off, and then opened the door and walked into his house. This was surely was a night he'd never forget. 


	4. discussing careers

(This is a very short chapter, but it has a lot of meaning.)  
  
It was a sunny Saturday on April 25th, 2004. 14-year-old Tommy Pickles had just finished his shift at a bookstore Starbucks. He checked out with his boss, and hung his apron on a rack. Before he did, he made two iced coffees, one hazelnut, one French vanilla, and set them down at a table where 14-year-old Kimi Finster was sitting. He gave her the French vanilla, and quickly kissed her on the lips. He took the hazelnut for himself, and sat down across from her. After a few sips from his coffee, Kimi broke the silence.  
  
"Tommy, what do you want to do with your life?" Tommy thought for a while.  
  
"I want to go pro in baseball. I know it seems like a little boy's dream, but I've already had professional scouts wanting to sign me. They just have to wait four years." Kimi smiled at him, and Tommy took her hand. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I was thinking about acting professionally." Kimi said.  
  
"I think that's a great idea. You are the leads in mostly all of the plays." Tommy said. That was true. In 6th grade she was Kim in Bye Bye Birdie, in 7th grade she was Princess Winifred in Once Upon a Mattress, and in 8th grade she was Miss Hannigan in Annie. This year, she is Adult Cosette in the high school production of Les Miserables. She is the only freshman with a lead. "and you've been in two commercials, and you've been an extra in three movies. I'd say that's a start."  
  
"I guess." Kimi agreed. Tommy looked at his watch.  
  
"It's 2:45, I got to ump a game in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Can I hitch a ride with your dad?"  
  
"No problem." In a few minutes, Stu's yellow jeep sped its way to the bookstore. Tommy and Kimi ran out, quickly got in, and the car sped off. 


End file.
